


Fire Leaves

by gooberzayn



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Blowjobs, ChenSoo, F/M, Kai if you squint, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, sugahope - Freeform, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberzayn/pseuds/gooberzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Magic University AU in which Taehyung and Jimin are trying to get Kyungsoo and Jongdae together, and maybe Jimin realizes he wants himself and Taehyung to be together, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Leaves

The beginning of the semester was always warm, and filled with new people, new faces, but mostly old ones. Mostly the ones Jimin had known since his first year in university.  
He was glad to be back, really. He'd had to spend the summer back in the human world with his dad since he'd foolishly decided not to take summer classes and his mom was gone on "business"-her code word for handling political affairs in the magical world and she, unfortunately, couldn't take him with her. It wasn't boring, really. He could still practice magic at home if he wanted even if it did puzzle his dad a lot, but he missed his friends.

“Concentrate, Jimin.” Jongdae hovered above him speaking softly. “This is just a warm up to get you back from summer it should be easy.”  
“Sorry... not fully back from home yet, I guess.”  
“It’s okay.” Jongdae's voice was nice and light and Jimin was glad he was the T.A. for this class. “You've done most of the work. I can heal the rest of the scratch and then Hobi will take this frog back to the swamp terrarium.”  
“Alright.” Jimin lifted his fingers from the small scratch still left on the frog's back, and Jongdae replaced them with his own, instantly healing the scratch and handing the frog over to Hoseok.  
The frog made a low burping sound as it perched proudly in Hoseok’s hand.  
“She says next time go faster. She has other business to attend to.”  
Jimin bowed slightly and offered a light “Sorry.”  
She seemed to return the bow before Hoseok left, but he wasn't quite sure. He'd avoided animal communication classes like the plague as he'd never quite gotten a handle on it, but he knew he'd have to take a few sooner or later if he wanted to graduate on time. Gen Eds are the worst.

Jongdae smiled. “Don't worry. She's just a feisty frog. You'll do better next time once you get your head back into it.” He was always so nice letting Jimin cling to him from his freshman year onward.  
“Yes, but in order to do that I've got to hang out with my friends! Like you!”  
Jimin went to grab at Jongdae's shoulder who winced in response  
“Hey, just because I'm a healing major doesn't mean I want to get hurt!”  
“Sorry! I'm just so excited to be back! I found a kitten whose paw was hurt this summer, and I didn't even know how to help it! Now I'm back to learning how!”  
“Animals and human are much different, but I am sad about the kitten. You should've called I could've helped.”  
“I assumed you'd be busy with Kyungsoo all summer.” Jimin said as they walked out of the healing lab and into the corridor. The sun beamed through and seemed to dance in the hallway.  
Jongdae swallowed hard, and turned a slight flush of pink.  
“I still could've helped you. We were only studying this summer, anyway.”  
“Did you practice any healing on his body?” Jimin raised his eyebrows.  
Jongdae thumped his forehead “Calm down, kid.”  
They rounded the corner and Jimin could feel it even before he saw it. There was Taehyung, his best friend, bounding toward him with what appeared to be a tiny bonsai tree with fire instead of leaves.  
“Wait!” Jimin flinched and flicked his hand at the tree just before Taehyung could pounce on him. The small fire-leaves dissipated in a cloud of smoke. Taehyung stopped in his tracks  
“Aww why did you do that I just got the spell right.”  
“Sorry! I was just scared you'd light me on fire.”  
“I know your dad is fully human, but come on. If the fire is flammable then why don't the branches burn?” Taehyung gestured to his smoke tree.  
“Ah... I'm sorry I didn't think of that.”  
“It's okay.” Taehyung looked down at his tree. “The flames were flammable at first. It took me all summer to figure out the right incantation and ingredients to get it to work right... Good thing I took notes!” Taehyung shrugged, returned to his original task, and pulled Jimin in for a tight hug.  
“I missed you all summer you're not allowed to go away next summer you have to stay with me or else I'll be bored and kill like 500 bonsai trees, okay?”  
“Okay.” Jimin said, his voice a bit raspy from the embrace.  
“I'm late for a meeting with one of the professors, Jimin. I'll see you later. Taehyung,” Jongdae pointed sternly at him “Don't set anymore trees on fire Kyungsoo has been livid all summer and healing plants is even more difficult than healing humans. The professors won't do it for us unless it's an emergency, and none of the students in the department even know how to heal plants yet... including me.”  
“Yes... I'm sorry! I've got the spell down, now!”  
Jongdae smiled at him and ruffled his hair  
“Good.” and off he went  
“Wait, can we hang out later? At your apartment? Please I miss everyone so much!”  
“That's fine but you've got to do the inviting.” Jongdae called behind him before disappearing into the crowd of bustling students.

“Cool so we are all hanging out later?” Taehyung slung an arm around Jimin's neck, pulling him along down the hallway.  
“Yes! Do you have anymore classes today?”  
“Nah. Just hanging out in the greenhouse if you want to come.”  
“I'd love to I've got to keep you from lighting anymore trees on fire.”

* * *

 

The greenhouse always amazed Jimin. The way some of the plants seemed to bend when Taehyung walked close to them. “That means they like you” Taehyung had told him once when a succulent moved toward him a little during his first trip there.

The enchanted plants that waved, some danced, some snored while they slept, the ones that smiled.  
The regular plants that sat in their designated areas. A lot of the enchanted plants liked to sleep next to them “Some of the plants say it helps the babies grow up stronger.” Taehyung had told him a different time. Jimin always felt calmer when he entered the greenhouse.

“Okay let me show you what else I've been working on!”  
“No more fire trees.” a monotone voice said behind them. Jimin turned around to look at Kyungsoo who was tending to some daisies in the corner.  
“No, no! And I have the spell right now, anyway!”  
“Mhm. Just don't set anymore of my bonsais on fire. I won't even get another shipment until next week and other students need them, too.”  
“Okay. I'll be careful.”  
For all the flack that Kyungsoo gave Taehyung he couldn't help but smile and shake his head when Tae smiled sheepishly at him with apologetic eyes. Jimin thought it was cute.  
Taehyung grabbed Jimin's hand and gently guided him toward the very back of the greenhouse. There was a big tree that connected all of the plants back there. Some spell that he was sure an ancient and very powerful plant conjurer had put on it caused it to nourish any plants that were brought into the greenhouse. It always made Jimin feel stronger whenever he was near it.

Small flowers and vines hung across the ceiling with tiny specks of light clinging to them.  
“This is so pretty, Taetae. It looks like Christmas!”  
A big smile spread across Taehyung’s face.  
“Thank you! This was even harder to get down than the fire trees!”  
“I bet.” Jimin reached up and touched one of the vines. “How do they not burn?”  
“Because I am a master conjurer of spells so the light never gets too hot and doesn't hurt the plants!”  
“Yoongi helped.” Kyungsoo yelled.  
“And there's that, too! Kyungsoo made me practice on grass and get it right before I used any vines or real flowers.”  
“You're damn right I did!”  
Jimin giggled “Oh, Kyungsoo, can you hang out tonight at Jongdae’s? I really miss everyone since I was gone all summer.”  
“I'll be there. I'm leaving right now, though. Jiminnie, please don't let him burn anymore of my bonsais. Please.”  
“Okay, I promise I won't!” and Kyungsoo left the greenhouse.

* * *

  
Jongdae's apartment was always clean, and it always had an airy feel to it. The magic world never ceased to amaze Jimin. The cans that Jongdae would enchant to walk over to them, and close up immediately if someone else tried to drink yours without permission, the way Kyungsoo would change the television channels with his mind, the way Hobi and Yoongi seemed to make themselves invisible and silent whenever they wanted to exchange a few kisses.

Taehyung and Jimin were watching Kyungsoo and Jongdae flit from scooting closer together and then farther apart.  
Taehyung flicked his hand and began to speak  
“When are they going to just get together already?”  
Jimin flinched “Don't say that outloud!”  
“Say what outloud?” Yoongi said while looking down at him from the loveseat he shared with Hobi.  
“Umm.. nothing.”  
Taehyung tapped his cheek  
“Privacy spell. Makes it so that only we can hear each other. I thought you knew that one?”  
Jimin relaxed  
“I've just been at home all summer I forgot!”  
Taehyung pulled him in closer, tucking him under his arm.  
“We've got to get those two together. It's driving me crazy!”  
Jimin sighed “I know. But they're not going to do anything.”  
“Well, then we should!”  
“How?”  
“I don't know but I bet we could figure it out over a bottle or two.”  
Jimin shoved at him  
“You know I think you may just be right.”  
He tapped his cheeks  
“Hey, let's go to a party! There's one being thrown at an apartment right in this complex!”  
Yoongi groaned “I don't feel like it.”  
“But it'll be fun!” Jimin pleaded  
“We'll go, but only because we haven't seen you all summer.” Jongdae smiled at him  
“Yay!”  
“But I'm taking us.” Kyungsoo interrupted  
“No fair!” Taehyung started “I've been practicing my-”  
Kyungsoo blinked and all of them were at the party.  
Taehyung groaned and folded his arms  
“Next time, okay? I just don't feel like getting lost this time.” Kyungsoo smiled at him  
“...okay” Taehyung smiled back  
“I can't believe you two aren't even brothers. You sure do act like it.” Jongdae said, lightly grabbing at Kyungsoo's arm  
“Someone's got to look out for him.” Kyungsoo said happily while letting himself be pulled away by Jongdae into the crowd of the party.

Jimin wasn't sure how much he had drank, but he did know that if he had to transport any of them anywhere after this they'd probably end up halfway across the world.

“Jiminnie!” Jimin felt large hands cup his face, and blinked slowly. Taehyung was pressing their foreheads together, and smiling big. “I missed you so much.”  
He exhaled fumes into Jimin's nose, and his eyes were red and happy. He brought them together a little closer, lingering for a bit. Jimin felt stirring in his tummy, and pushed him  
“Oh, fuck off!”  
Taehyung immediately burst out in laughter  
“I haven't had sex in three months you asshole I'm surprised I didn't have to look up a spell to turn my balls back from blue!”  
Taehyung slapped his knees “You should've seen your face!” His breath has ragged and harsh  
“You're an asshole now all I'm gonna be able to think about all night is getting laid!”  
“Not my fault you're so easily aroused after not getting any for three months.”  
Jimin grunted, walking out of the room they were in to join the rest of the party.  
Taehyung followed him, and hugged him from behind. He pressed a kiss to the back of Jimin's neck. Jimin swore he felt his skin burn from the pressure. He pressed the pads of his fingers into Jimin's belly, a gesture that shouldn't have gotten him as excited as it did. Taehyung was always so tactile with him. Normally it was comforting, but tonight it made him antsy.  
“Well,” Taehyung hovered his mouth over Jimin's ear. His breath was hot “your girl is over there.”

It took a moment for Jimin to register the words when Taehyung’s breath was so warm and liquid over his ear. He felt like he might collapse under the pressure of it. When he did finally grasp the words he looked over into a corner of the room where some people were dancing.

“Oh, thank God.” Jimin breathed out and pushed himself out of Taehyung’s arms.

He went into the crowd and tapped a girl with dark skin and a big, kinky afro lightly on the shoulder “Mira?”  
she turned around and smiled.

  
Jimin had met Mira his freshman year. She had three majors and two minors, but somehow had still found time to study with him before every exam in their healing basics class. He noticed around the second semester of the year that they'd been slipping apart and, in a last ditch effort to keep some piece of her with him, fucked her the night before finals. He was nervous, it was his first time and hers too, but after that she stayed in the best possible way she could... which had turned out to be in the form of a text or call about every month or so whenever one or both of them needed to release some stress. He wasn't really torn up about it. He was just glad they'd stayed friends despite her busy schedule. He admitted that if she had time she'd probably be his girlfriend, but that just wasn't their reality. She didn't have time to date, and he honestly felt perfectly fine having a string of one stands through his entire college career. So, it worked.

She placed her arms around his neck instinctively.  
“Hey there, Mr. Park. Have a good summer?”  
“Well, you weren't there so it was really only average.”  
She smiled at him  
“Oh, did you miss me?”  
“Always.”

Mira was always so familiar. The way she arched her back when he took her nipple in his mouth. The soft moans that escaped her mouth when he slowly pushed himself inside her. The way her legs wrapped around his waist, always pushing him in deeper and deeper. The way her nails scratched at his pecs while she rode him. Of all the one night stands they still couldn't top her.  
When she clung to him in the middle of the night her fingers brushed the back of his neck. He could still feel Taehyung’s lips pressed against him. He shut it out of his mind and pulled her closer, drifting to sleep.

* * *

  
“I got your text.” Jimin said while walking to the back of the greenhouse  
“I wasn't sure you'd even wake up in time when I saw you leaving with Mira. I swear you two fuck longer than anyone I've ever known.”  
“Yea she's got.... stamina.”  
“And so do you.”  
“Unfortunately we can't all cum after 20 minutes of mediocre stroking, Tae.”  
“Hey!”  
Jimin slapped his back  
“We were roommates for a year, remember. I know what you're capable of. Honestly, sometimes I'm jealous. Sex is tiring.”  
“And yet so satisfying.”  
“Mhm. What are we doing here, anyway?”  
“Remember last- ow! Sorry.” a vine smacked Taehyung’s head. “I'm sorry!”  
Jimin chuckled. Taehyung didn't seem to notice. “Last night when we said we need to get Jongdae and Kyungsoo in a romantic setting and you said my Christmas greenhouse!”  
“Honestly the only thing I recall last night is being face deep inside Mira, but carry on.”  
“Stop bragging. It's annoying. Anyway, I invited them both here but I've got to make the lights pink first.”  
“Why pink?”  
“That's Jongdae's favorite color. Pink lights on green plants both of them will love it and then kiss and then get married I will be Kyungsoo's best man they will adopt two children who will both call me uncle Tae etcetera etcetera.”  
“I'm not even sure the first part of that plan is foolproof and you're already planning their adoption?”  
“Yes! And I've only got one spell left!”  
“Alright, do your stuff, Captain Planet.”  
Taehyung cleared his throat. “Hanyorum pora florum arrosa illita incantantis!”

Colors sparked from his hands and onto the vines that immediately caught on fire.  
“Taehyung! Put it out!” Jimin yelled and tried to put the fire out, but the fire seemed to engulf them almost immediately. It covered a good third of the greenhouse and was quickly spreading. Jimin couldn't conjure anything that big fast enough, and he knew Taehyung couldn't, either.  
“What did I say wrong?”  
“Tae you need to put it out we don't have time to figure out what you did wrong!” He shot spells aimlessly from his hands. "Use your elemental stuff! Conjure some water or something!"  
“But!”  
“TAEHYUNG.” Jimin turned around to see Kyungsoo and Jongdae standing behind them mortified.  
He crouched, but before the flames could actually touch him, they were out. Half the greenhouse was black, and covered in smoke.  
“What were you trying to do?” Kyungsoo coughed  
“I was... I was trying to make my lights pink... I didn’t... I didn't mean to I'm....” Taehyung’s voice was small “I'm sorry about the plants.”  
“Nevermind the plants you two could've gotten killed! There's no way either of you could've put out a fire that big! I'm surprised you could even conjure one!” Kyungsoo’s yells filtered through Jimin's ears, but he couldn't focus on anything other than the blackness around him.  
he walked over to the very back of the greenhouse.  
“Oh, the big tree.” His voice was sad, and he closed his eyes as he slowly touched the bark of the big tree that sat at the very, very back of the greenhouse.

“Jimin...” He heard Jongdae whisper behind him.  
“Huh?” Jimin turned around, and saw the black around him slowly fading back to green. Shocked, he removed his hand from the tree, and stepped back. The green growth stopped in its tracks.

“Touch it again!” Jongdae's voice was almost giddy.  
“But, I”  
“Please touch it again!” Kyungsoo's voice was strained  
Jimin slowly put his hand back on the tree, nothing happened.  
“Jimin, concentrate.... think about the plants... try to save them...” Jongdae's voice was calm and low  
Jimin closed his eyes and when he opened them, the green was restored.  
“You saved them!” Taehyung ran over, and pulled him tight “Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!”  
Kyungsoo sighed in relief, and waved his arms to bring all of the smoke in the room into one little ball that he made disappear.  
Jimin felt warm inside. The place where Taehyung had kissed him last night flared. He felt himself melt a little.  
“It... was nothing.” He slowly pushed Taehyung off of him

“It most certainly was something I've got to get you to the healing advisor immediately!” Jongdae grabbed him by the arm. Pulling him off.

* * *

  
“I'm banned for the rest of the semester?”  
Jimin could hear the tears in Taehyung’s voice. They sat on the couch in Kyungsoo's apartment.  
“I'm sorry, Tae. There's nothing I can do I tried my best. You'll be up for review by the end of the semester and then they'll determine your status for the year.”  
“What if Jimin promises to escort me every time!”  
“I doubt that would help. I'm sorry.” Kyungsoo really did sound sorry.  
“But I'm a minor in plants I'll have to drop like 3 classes!”  
“Then it's good it's only the first week of the semester, right? I'm sorry, kid I really am. Just pick up some elemental classes and focus on your major for now... maybe work on fire control.”  
“But I don't want to!” and as if he could no longer protest, Taehyung’s body began to cry instead. He laid his head in Kyungsoo’s lap. Kyungsoo lightly ran his fingers through his hair, giving Jimin a frown  
“It'll be okay. It's only one semester, Tae.”  
Taehyung responded with what probably were words but Jimin was sure even Hobi wouldn't be able to understand him through his cries.

“Take animal communication with me.” Jimin suggested, moving closer to Taehyung on the sofa, and pulling him to sit up. Taehyung only responded by tucking himself into Jimin's side crying quietly. “I'm doing independent study on healing now... so I have to take another class.”  
Taehyung sniffled “Okay.”  
“But when will I see my big brother?” Taehyung turned back over and laid his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. Jimin missed the contact. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.  
“Sorry. You are his big brother now.” Jimin added  
“We can still hang out whenever you want, kid.”  
“Okay.”

* * *

It turned out that taking animal communication wasn't so bad when he had Taehyung and Hoseok to help him.

“You just have to let the animal talk to you. Don't try to interpret it. Just try to listen. It'll be easy.” Hoseok had said to him one day.

It was not easy. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't easy. Of course it was easy for Hoseok. His major was animal magic.

“Here, let's watch the bird videos again.” Taehyung said to them as they were studying in his room one day.  
“Okay.”  
Taehyung pulled up some videos on his phone, and they listened to the first one intently.  
“I think it said the water looks nice?” Jimin looked at Taehyung, and they waited for the video to continue  
“The weather looks nice.” a robotic voice rang from Taehyung’s phone  
“See, you were so close! You're getting better!”  
Taehyung pulled him into his side, lightly smushing Jimin's face into his neck.  
Jimin felt like if he thought really hard about it maybe... and he pushed Taehyung away.

“Why are you pink?” Taehyung’s voice was light, and he prodded at Jimin's cheeks.  
Jimin was sure the question made his cheeks go even more pink “Probably because you nearly suffocated me!”  
“Sorry.” And Taehyung pulled him back in, on purpose this time “Sorry that you can't hold your breath for more than three seconds!”  
“Tae!” Jimin shoved at him, but Taehyung had him locked in tight.  
“Taehyung!” Jimin shoved harder.  
“Also sorry that you're so weak. Did being around those humans make you less strong?”  
“Kim Taehyung!” Jimin yelled, and bit down on the soft flesh on his neck. Taehyung stopped for a moment, then pushed him off  
“Ow! That hurt!”  
“Good.” Jimin shuffled back onto the bed. “That's what you get!”  
“I'm not one of your little one night stands you can just try your nasty tricks on I am a gentleman!” Taehyung said, and pounced on Jimin.  
“It wasn't a sex trick I just wanted you to let me go!”  
“Sure it wasn't!” And this isn't my ultimate secret fight-winning trick!”  
Taehyung reached down and tickled Jimin until they both fell off of the bed. Jimin pushed him off.  
“You're the worst, you know.”  
“And yet you still love me.”

* * *

  
The middle of the semester hit with Jimin learning how to heal large scale parts of forests after fires, and still just barely getting by in animal communication.

“How can I be so good at one thing but so bad at another thing?” Jimin sat on the floor of the healing lab concentrating on a rather damaged bunny he'd found in the forest he'd just healed.  
“You'll get the hang of it. Every one has different strengths.. and you're not _bad_. You're just not Hobi. Average isn't bad.”  
“Yes, but I can barely understand what a bird is saying. There's a reason why I don't have a familiar it's because I suck with animals.”  
“Well, you're doing a good job healing me.” A tiny voice spoke from under him. Jimin shot back, hitting his head on a counter in the lab.  
“You couldn't even tell this was a verbal bunny, Chim Chim? Really?” Jongdae sat up and finished healing the bunny for him.  
“See! I'm bad with them.... and it never said anything...” He rubbed his head.  
“What's your name? Are you someone’s familiar?” Jongdae peered down at the bunny  
“I'm Fae, and not yet. I was sent here to find a human. Kim Taehyung. His mom sent me. She said I'd be a good familiar for her son.”  
“I know him! How did you get out into the forest?”  
“I'm not sure. Maybe the owl that carried me dropped my box, because I think I was dropped, and then I was wandering around a burning forest.”  
“Sorry about that.” Jimin said, picking her up. “I can take you to Taehyung, though.”  
“Good. You need to be cheered up.” Jongdae said, patting Jimin's head  
“You need to be cheered up, too. Why don't you go see Kyungsoo?”  
Jongdae took a deep breath “How would that cheer me up?”  
“You know we have all been dancing around the fact that you two are completely in love for about 3 years now.”  
“That sounds fake, but okay.”  
“Jongdae, I know you like him. The only person who seems to not know is him, and he likes you, too.”  
“I'm sure.”  
“Honestly there has to be some rule against two people being so far up each other's asses and never admitting it.”  
“Well, what about you?”  
“What about me?”  
“I've noticed how you've been acting around Taehyung lately.”  
“I've haven't even been acting a certain way around him!”  
Jongdae flicked his hand and misty movies sprouted in front of them. “The day of the fire. The way you acted when he hugged you. One week later at a party you stared at him all night and whenever he talked to you you got a little red. Three days later I caught you reaching for his hand while you thought no one was paying attention-”  
“Are you seriously archiving memories of me?”  
“I knew this time would come eventually.... you and Taehyung are... it was bound to happen.”  
“Nothing happened, and I don't like him.”  
“Sure.”

* * *

  
Jimin felt his heart beating hard and fast when he knocked on Taehyung’s door. The gangly boy pulled him in happily nearly squishing Fae in the process.

Jongdae's words rang in his head, but really what did he know? He couldn't even tell that Kyungsoo was in love with him.

“So, you're Fae?”  
“Yes.”  
Hobi pushed himself between them.  
“She's gotta be a dwarf bunny with how small she is.”  
“That's correct. But my size doesn't mean I can't fight!”  
“Oh, believe me I know! Bunnies can kick hard enough to knock someone out. She's gonna be really helpful with your plants, Tae.”  
“I was raised on a farm so I really can help!”  
Taehyung smiled at her and wow, Jimin couldn't believe he'd never noticed how much his eyes lit up in wonder whenever he experienced something new. There was a small spark in his eyes and he seemed to giggle every time Fae said something.  
“You're gonna be the best familiar anyone's ever had I already know it!” and he hugged her.  
“I hope so!”  
“Fae and Tae.” Jimin said, smiling at them.  
“And I bet she can help you talk to animals, too!”  
“Well seeing as how she can speak to humans I don't think-”  
“No no! She can help!” Taehyung grabbed Jimin's arm and pulled him closer “Can't you help, Fae?”  
“I can help with other bunnies, but not even all animals can communicate with each other.”  
“That's all we need! If Jimin can talk to one animal he will pass the class!”  
“Then, I can definitely help!” Fae beamed up at them.

As the night pressed on with all of their (and Hoseok's) questions about Fae Jimin found himself pressed up against Taehyung, falling asleep.

“You can stay here tonight if you want.” Taehyung’s voice was low and raspy when he whispered into Jimin's ear.  
Jimin nodded “Okay.”  
And with that he let Taehyung pick him up and carry him into his room and softly place him on his bed.

He really did always love how Taehyung made him feel so small and protected. Always picking him up, pulling him closer, tucking him in after a night of too much drinking. Taehyung climbed into bed with him, and pulled him close. He felt like he might have been dreaming the entire time.

When he woke up Taehyung’s hand was cupping his cheek.  
“Morning, sleepyhead.”  
“Morning.” Taehyung’s eyes glistened in the sunlight that filtered through the blinds  
“Happy Saturday.”  
Jimin nodded and yawned. “Any plans?”  
“Just this.” Taehyung hummed and nestled a little closer.  
“You're such a dork.” Jimin said “get off of me.”  
“No, never.” Taehyung responded and placed a kiss to Jimin's neck, burying his face further into Jimin's chest.  
Jimin’s brain went a little numb  
“You know if you don't stop kissing me people are gonna start talking and then when I have sex with random people at parties they'll think I'm cheating on you.”  
A muffled “Good.” rumbled below him. He sighed. Resting his cheek on Taehyung’s head.  
“You're such a brat, Taetae.” Taehyung responded by squeezing him a little tighter.  
They fell asleep again.

* * *

  
Fae had done wonders for all of them. She'd successfully helped Jimin pass his midterms by making sure he knew how to communicate with any bunny he'd come across (with simple conversations, at least) Taehyung had nearly forgotten about the greenhouse when she suggested he plant a garden in his room, and Kyungsoo helped him conjure a spell to keep them contained in nutrient rich soil even if Taehyung forgot to water them (which was highly unlikely) and helped them grow much faster. Fae helped him with picking them when they were ripe. She'd also done a great job helping Jongdae and Kyungsoo spend more time together by taking part in a few false alarm poisonings after eating some of Kyungsoo's plants. They were Taehyung’s idea, though, not hers.

“She's sick again, Jongdae. I didn't even see what she ate she just fell over!” Kyungsoo yelled bringing Fae into healing lab.  
“Let me take a look.” Jongdae took Fae out of Kyungsoo's hands.

She hopped up, and started to run out room. “If I lose her Taehyung is going to be so upset.”  
“Let's go!” Jongdae got up and they ran after Fae.  
“Has she ever run off like this?” Jongdae said, panting  
“No, not with me.” They followed Fae into the forest where they were met a shy-looking Taehyung, and a proud looking Jimin.

“I finally got the spell right.” Taehyung said, and opened some vines placed behind him revealing lights that glowed a soft pink clinging to hanging vines above them. Shimmery walls of green flowers built walls around them, and a clear patch of sunshine reached through the top.  
“Oh my goodness, Taehyung this is beautiful.” Jongdae said, his voice just above a whisper.  
Kyungsoo looked down “Is this how you set the greenhouse on fire? Is the floor solid mist? See, taking your elemental classes really did help!” Kyungsoo walked up to him and ruffled his hair. The gesture always looked a little funny to Jimin with how much smaller Kyungsoo and Jongdae were in comparison to Taehyung, but it was mostly adorable the way Taehyung shut his eyes tight and smiled big whenever they did.  
“But you didn't have to make us run to come here.” Jongdae said, stepping onto the misty floor after Kyungsoo and staring up at the glittery pink lights.  
“You're right, but it was funny, and it gives me a chance to do this.” Jimin said and with a flick of his hand Jongdae and Kyungsoo’s outfits were changed into pristine tuxedos.  
“Can't have you going on a date in clothes that are all sweaty.”  
“Date?” Kyungsoo said  
“Dear God not this again.” Jongdae put his hand over his face.  
“Yes, date!” Taehyung said and tables and chairs appeared.  
Kyungsoo laughed “I suppose.” He sat down at the table and gestured for Jongdae to sit across from him.  
“Oh, thank you.” Jongdae said giggling a little. “Such a gentleman. I love your suit.”  
“It's not really my style, but my brother picked it out.” They both laughed.  
“Wait.” Taehyung’s voice was small like it was whenever he felt a little sad. “Why are you two laughing this is serious.”  
“Please. You're like two little brothers trying to set your big brothers up.”  
“We are not!” Jimin said, crossing his arms  
“We're like two friend who know you two are in love.” Taehyung said

“We really should've just told them, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo said through light giggles, opening a cloth napkin to place on his lap.  
Jongdae sighed “You're right. I suppose so.” They both laughed again  
“Told us what?” Taehyung demanded in a pouty tone. Jimin couldn't help but find it endearing.  
“We've been dating for a month... this is really nice, though. Thank you. I love the ambiance.” Kyungsoo bowed a little.  
“Why didn't you tell us?”  
They shrugged “It never really came up and we were busy. Sorry.” Jongdae's voice was light, still filled with giggles.  
“You guys are the worst and you're both gross.” Jimin joined in the pouting with Taehyung.  
“Calm down. Leave us alone on our date, huh?” Jongdae said shooing them away.  
“Fine! But we knew you were dating before you were dating!” Taehyung yelled as they left.

“Can you believe them?” Taehyung asked as they trudged back to his dorm, grumpiness seeping into his tone.  
“I know, right! How old do they think we are? Four?”  
“Probably 11 since we did kind of try to Parent Trap them.”  
“ ... they are cute, though. Especially in their tuxedos I hope they take pictures.”  
“Me, too.”

They entered the dorm and slipped past Yoongi and Hoseok sitting on the sofa and went into Taehyung’s room.  
“Did your plan work?” Yoongi called right before they closed the door.  
“Yes!” Taehyung answered immediately  
“You're welcome.”  
Taehyung stuck his tongue out at Yoongi as he closed the door. Jimin giggled.

“Well, they are dating now, after all. The plan technically didn't fail.”  
“You're so cute when you're all pouty.”  
Jimin said, and he plopped down on the bed next to Taehyung.  
“I got you these.” Jimin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small packet, then handed it to Taehyung.  
“Juniper berry seeds?”  
“I thought they'd be good in your garden.” a big smile broke out over Taehyung’s face and he placed wet kisses all over Jimin's forehead and cheeks  
“Okay okay you're gross please stop.”  
“Thank you!”  
“You're welcome. I'm surprised your familiar isn't a dog with how slobbery you are.” Jimin said, wiping his face on his sleeve.  
“Humans got the dogs, we got the talking bunnies. It's all been settled.” Taehyung sat the packet on his night stand next to his bed “Anyway, I want to go to a party tonight. Make out with some random strangers get a drink or two maybe give some lucky person a blow job under a nondescript stairwell again.”  
“Stop bragging it's not cute. But sure.”

He found himself being dragged into a party held by some students in mental department. He half expected Kyungsoo to be there, but he knew he'd be too busy with Jongdae by now.

At some point during the night Taehyung had pulled him onto the dance floor, or maybe they were standing in the middle of a kitchen he was not really sure.  
“You're awfully clingy tonight.” Taehyung said as Jimin was latched firmly on to him, chest against chest, with Jimin standing a little shorter than the gangly boy who was supporting him. Taehyung kissed his temple.  
“I just can't keep my balance so I'm using you to hold me up.” He let out a laugh  
“You know you can come back with me tonight. You can't transport like this, and you don't have to walk back to your dorm alone if you don't want to.”  
“I am not staying with you tonight no way!”  
Taehyung looked a little offended “Why not?”  
“I'm too drunk to deal with” He pushed himself off of Taehyung and gestured his hands between them “this.”  
“What are you talking about.” Taehyung laughed “You're too drunk to even know what you're talking about.”  
“I know what I am saying Kim Taehyung believe me.”  
“Then explain it to me I am all ears.” Taehyung moved his ear to Jimin's mouth. Jimin almost wanted to bite it.  
“I will Mike Tyson you!” Jimin gently shoved him away  
“You're so cute you're all small and drunk and angry for no reason awww.” Taehyung pulled him in for a hug and kissed his hair “my very best friend.”

Up until that moment his subtle feelings for Taehyung never really hurt, because sometimes he could pretend like they weren't friends. If they held hands or Taehyung kissed him and picked him up he could pretend that Taehyung was his boyfriend. And being his best friend, was great. Up until that moment Jimin was convinced that it was all he'd ever wanted. He was happy, but the alcohol, and kiss seemed to mix together create a sobering anger.

“I want to go home now.” He lightly pushed Taehyung off of him. “I'll text you when I get there.”  
“I could go with you.”  
“No... go... suck off a random stranger or something I'll be fine.” He gave Taehyung a weak smile and then proceeded to walk back to his dorm.

On the way back he pulled out his phone  
“Jimin, what's up.”  
“I need you.”  
“That's gonna be a no-go on the sex seeing as how I am not in the mood and I can tell by your voice that you've been drinking and will probably be crying soon. I can't have you bursting out in tears and going limp right before I orgasm and I can practically smell the alcohol through the phone so no amount of clarity spells are going to help your brain tonight... at least not any that I could conjure.”  
He chuckled. “No, no. I just need a cuddle or two... please...”  
“Okay. I'll be there. Turn on the location on your phone.”  
“You don't have to-”  
“I don't want to have to wait outside your dorm until you find your way back and I will worry about you if I don’t.”  
“Okay.”  
He flicked the GPS on his phone to 'ON' and soon enough there was she was by his side. In a blink they were back in his dorm.  
“You're so good at transporting who made you so smart?” Jimin removed his shoes, shirt, and pants and crawled into bed. Mira followed.  
“No one. I just study a lot.” She booped his nose. “Do you want to talk about what's going on?”  
He sighed “No. Im.. I'm just being silly, really... letting the alcohol get to me.”  
“You said that last time before you had a break down about a healing final... and it's not even time for finals yet.” She pulled him in close. She was always so warm and soft with him.  
“Why won't you date me?”  
She laughed “I don't have the time, and you don't have the attention span. You know that.”  
“But we could date, and be like this...”  
“We could, I suppose. Is that what you want, though?”  
He sighed “No... not anymore at least...”  
She squoze him “Jimin, I'm sorry if... any of this has hurt you but I thought we put our demons to rest a while ago.”  
“We did... it's not about you it's... if we were dating maybe I would've never fallen for...”  
“That's not true. If we were dating we'd be doing this exact same thing. So, you still would've fallen for whoever you're this torn up about.”  
Jimin clenched the fabric on her tshirt. He felt hot tears run onto his pillow.  
“It's not even like I should be this sad I should be fine I've been fine.”  
“Alcohol reveals your true self to you faster than you can sometimes.”  
He sniffled  
“I don't know why I'm even crying.”  
“You... you didn't realize how sad you were about it until tonight. It's okay. Why don't you just talk to them?”  
“Because he's my best friend and what if I mess it up?”  
“It's already messed up if you've called me over here to cry instead of fuck, my man.”  
He laughed “You've got me there... I do like having you, though... sex involved or not.” He sniffled, the tears calming down a little.  
“And I like being here sex or not. However, if you can work it out Taehyung try to have it written somewhere that I get to have sex with you like once a month in the boyfriend contract or something.”  
Jimin shook his head and laughed “We'll see. It's not like you have a shortage of guys throwing themselves at you.”  
“But there's only one guy I trust.” She kissed his forehead. "It'll all work out, I promise. Just talk to him.”  
“Okay. I will.”

* * *

  
If Jimin had meant to tell Taehyung, he definitely was never granted the opportunity. Every time he and his friends hung out now they were kind of forced to be sandwiched together with Yoongi and Hoseok constantly sucking face and Jongdae and Kyungsoo now constantly laying over each other. If he'd made any comments like “Hey I like you” or “I might be in love with you” Taehyung would laugh, and he had, because it looked like Jimin was being sarcastic whenever they had to be near each other lest they break up the couples. He had confessed just at the wrong time on purpose. Maybe a part of him liked the idea of only having to half-ass it, but he knew it wouldn't really be enough.

Taehyung got pouty when Kyungsoo didn't give him enough attention. Something he'd learned was better handled by Jongdae just giving in and letting the two of them sit between him and Kyungsoo. One big happy family. Jimin didn't mind. He liked getting cuddles from Jongdae on one side and Taehyung on the other. Between the two of them felt like home.

“You know one day you're gonna have to stop being so pouty and just leave them be, right?”  
“No! Blood is thicker than water.”  
“You two aren't related and Jongdae has known him longer than you.”  
“I said what I said.” He folded his arms “He's my big brother that can't change just because he got a boyfriend.”  
“I agree, Tae.” Jongdae said softly. He and Kyungsoo mostly seemed amused by it all. They looked at Jimin and Taehyung as if they were small children running wild who needed protection and care. He was grateful even though he did wish that sometimes they wouldn't make the two year difference seem like a ten year difference.  
“Hobi is only one year older than us, you know.” Jimin reminded them. “We are not babies.”  
“Speak for yourself I like being babied.” Taehyung said snuggling closer to his pseudo big brother.  
Jongdae ruffled his hair “I know you're not a baby, but I've never had a younger sibling and neither has Kyungsoo. You two are the closest we've got.”  
“Okay... that's fair.”

"Plus, when I met you, you were kind of a baby."

"I was not!"

"You were! All fresh-faced attending human school and practicing magic at home with your mom up until you graduated. You were a baby you needed an adult."

Jimin stuck his tongue out at Jongdae "Whatever."

"Ah, yes." Jongdae responded "So mature."

* * *

 

  
Jimin found himself stuck in motion most times. Finals were only one month away, and he still hadn't told Taehyung how he felt. The words always seemed to want to jump out at the wrong moments and wouldn't come out at the right ones. Whenever he tried, the stark realization that his feelings might not be returned hit him in the head and made his vision go blurry. He felt like if he never told him he'd never get rid of this feeling, though, and he'd be cursed to cry while cuddling Mira every night he had a few too many to drink.

“Jimin... please concentrate.” Fae stared up at him “These are very complex parts of rabbit language and if you can't hold the conversation for 10 minutes you'll fail your final.”  
“I'm sorry, Fae.”  
“Whatever is on your mind you'll have to get rid of it before this final or you're not even going to be able to cram for it. It's easier for our minds to drift in the subjects we relate to the least.”  
Jimin sighed “Yea, okay.”

* * *

 

“We are almost there.” Jimin said, pulling Taehyung along. He'd gotten the perfect moment together in his dorm. Yoongi had helped him with light creating a small sunny patch in his living room, and Kyungsoo had helped him create a mini forest inside a small pocket dimension that made the living room much bigger than it seemed. He'd even asked his roommate to give him a few hours of privacy. This was going to be the day. He couldn't waste anymore time or magic, not with finals only three weeks away. 

  
“I know where we are going I've been to your dorm before.”  
“Okay but...” Jimin unlocked the door and pushed it open. “have you ever seen it look like this?”

Taehyung’s eyes watered at the site. “This is so cool did you do this all by yourself?”  
“Of course not. We both know I'm not good with plants or elements.”  
He pulled Taehyung over onto a patch of grass that was covered by a blanket. “Look, I made us a picnic.”  
Jimin snapped his fingers and food appeared on the blanket.  
“This is so cool I love this!”  
“Do you, really?” Jimin felt fire burning in his chest, and every silly kiss Taehyung had planted on him flared on his body.  
“Yea... I really do.” Taehyung stared in his eyes looking more thankful by the minute.  
“I've got one more surprise.” Jimin held his hands out, and a bonsai tree appeared, but this one was topped with multicolored fire leaves.  
“Hooow the fuck did you do that?” Taehyung grabbed it from his hands and looked at it in wonder. It reminded Jimin of when he first saw Fae.  
“Yoongi helped... a lot... like a lot a lot and it also helps that healing plants this small is like breathing to me now...”  
“This is amazing thank you, Jiminnie.” Taehyung pulled him in to a tight hug  
“You are...” Taehyung’s voice wavered a little “the best friend anyone could ask for.”  
Jimin clutched onto Taehyung’s arms and buried his face into his shoulder, deciding that it was probably better to keep this moment pure.  
“Just trying to give you some good vibes before finals.” He lied.

  
”Did you tell him?” Kyungsoo asked him the next day in the greenhouse. It was the only place he really knew Taehyung wouldn't find him, and he really needed to be away from him for the time being.  
He sighed. “I couldnt. It was too perfect I didn't want to ruin it... he loved the plants, by the way.”

Jimin felt defeated. He propped his chin on the palms of his hands, and pouted. A hibiscus flower stretched over to him, and laid on his arms. He smiled at it.

"Do you think maybe some people are just meant to be friends, Kyungsoo?"  
"Yes. Friendship is important and needs to be cherished just like any other relationship." Kyungsoo walked over to him, bringing a potted orchid and sitting it in front of him. "Every relationship is like a plant, really. Take this orchid for example. Try to make it black." Jimin touched a petal on the orchid. It changed to black, but quickly turned back to its original purple color.  
"Why did it change back?" He tried again. "Why won't it stay?"  
"Orchids are temperamental. Notably hard to grow, and even harder to change. Try again."

Jimin tried again. This time the orchid stayed black for a little longer, but the petals still faded out to purple.

"Try again. Remember the orchid has to want to change, too. Be gentle."

Jimin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He concentrated like he did whenever he was trying to save a plant, and light touched the petal of the orchid again. When he opened his eyes the flower was still black.

"See?" Kyungsoo smiled at him.

Jimin looked at him "I can't understand you flower metaphors, Kyungsoo please just tell me what you're talking about."

Kyungsoo huffed out a groan. "Work harder, kid."

"That's it? That's your big lesson."

"That's a very valuable lesson in lilfe. You should pay me for life coaching honestly."  
"Go kiss your boyfriend or something!"  
Kyungsoo let out a small laugh “Cheer up, kid. It'll all work out.”  
“Yea... I'm sure it will.”

* * *

  
“Fae told me you've been having some trouble concentrating.”  
“I have, but it's okay.”

Jimin had resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to tell Taehyung before finals. In fact, he might not ever be able to tell Taehyung how he felt, and that was okay. He was a big chicken-baby who could only do one night stands and never get attached, because it was easier than having to say goodbye... and, well, because he liked them but that was beside the point. He was never going to tell Taehyung, and Taehyung was never going to know, and he was going to live out the rest of his days as his best friend and probably even be his best man at his wedding and the god father to all of his hyperactive little plant-loving children who also burned shit down at every turn.

  
“It's not... you know how you get around finals... you've been taking your medication, right?”  
“Yes. Every single day I promise.”  
“Okay. I just want us to avoid any panic attacks if we can.”

Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jimin's shoulders and placed his chin on top of Jimin's head  
Jimin leaned on his arm a little. He could feel himself loosening into the touch, letting Taehyung hold him steady. He could pretend sometimes.  
“Tae... you ever think about us?”  
“What about us?”  
“Us being friends... do you think we'll be friends forever? No matter what?”  
“Of course. We can make a magic pact if you want.”  
Jimin laughed “That's so extreme we are not going to do that.”  
“Well then fine. Guess we've just got to stay friends.”  
“I'm fine with that.”  
Taehyung hugged him  
“Why are you so worried about our friendship all of a sudden?”  
“I'm not. I'm just being a sap. Accept me for who I am.”  
“Good. Don't worry. We'll always be friends.” Taehyung kissed his cheek  
“Ugh. People are gonna think we're boyfriends if you keep doing that!“  
“So? Are you ashamed of me now, Jiminnie? I think I'd look good on your arm.” Taehyung pulled him in tighter  
“UGH will you ever grow up!” Jimin tried to shove his way out.  
“Will you ever be stronger than me?”  
“You're the worst!” Jimin shoved hard, and they tumbled onto the floor. Taehyung crashed on top of him and kissed his cheek again  
“Oh no now everyone is going to think we are boyfriends how tragic!”  
“Tae!” Jimin squirmed under him giggling  
“Jimin, my love, my lover, mi amor.”  
“Taaaaaae!”  
“Oh yes baby I love it when you moan.”  
“You're so gross!” Jimin managed to breathe out between laughs  
“Yes, I'm your filthy lover!”  
Taehyung pressed a kiss to Jimin's left cheek, then his right. He hesitated before bringing his face down further, looking at Jimin like he was waiting for something. His breathing was ragged, and it took Jimin a moment to register how long Taehyung had been holding his face directly above his own, their noses lightly touching. He licked his lips out of nervousness only to discover that his tongue touched Taehyung’s lips as well.

Taehyung let out a small gasp before collapsing on top of him.  
“Ow, Tae! You're heavy!”  
“I'm sorry.” Taehyung nearly leaped off of him and shuffled backward on the floor.  
Jimin sat up “It's fine I'm-” He looked over at Taehyung who had shuffled into a corner looking scared.  
“Hey, it's fine. I'm okay.” Jimin shuffled over to him. “It's fine, see.”  
He gestured to his body.  
“Yea... I see.” Taehyung seemed a little sad.  
Jimin stood up, and offered Taehyung his hand “Come on you clumsy goof.”  
Taehyung took his hand and stood up pulling Jimin in a little closer to him, and staring into his eyes.  
“Jimin...”  
“What? What's wrong?”  
He shook his head and started laughing hysterically “Nothing. Nothing at all. Everything is perfect.”  
“Why are you laughing like that?”  
“Because... everything is perfect, and you're perfect and I'm just... perfect.”  
“You're scaring me. This isn't gonna turn into one of those secret villain things is it?”  
Taehyung calmed down a little. “No.” he almost sounded offended.  
Jimin grabbed Taehyung’s face with his hands, and pressed their foreheads together. He looked up at him, his eyelashes brushed Taehyung’s face.  
“What are you trying to tell me you weirdo?”  
For a moment Jimin could see a spark of clarity in Taehyung’s eyes. It quickly faded and was clouded by only what he could guess was doubt.

Mist welled up between them, and snowflakes started to fall.  
“What are you doing?”  
“It's...just a little snow.” Jimin frowned “Okay I'll stop the snow.”  
“Thank you. Water is my least favorite element.”  
“But it makes your eyes so sparkly.”  
“And it makes you avoid questions. I know you're trying to distract me.”  
“Am not!”  
“You are.”  
“Well.. you distracted me when you licked my lips!”  
“That.... was an accident.”  
“But it threw me off!”  
“Off from what you weren't doing anything but hovering over me.”  
“But I was trying to kiss you.”  
“Oh... well...”  
Jimin stood on his tip toes and closed the space between their mouths. The kiss was quick and over before he wanted it to be, but he was glad he'd done it. For some reason he didn't fully process it as a kiss-kiss just a kiss, and he didn't know why his mind was making distinctions between those two, because it was a kiss, but it why wasn't it a kiss-kiss?  
“there you go.”  
He let go of Taehyung’s face and took a small step back.  
“Not... not like that...”  
Taehyung hooked a finger into Jimin's collar and pulled him back in. He rubbed their noses together slowly before pressing their mouths together.

This one was longer, and Jimin liked it. A kiss-kiss his mind could discern. Taehyung went pliant in his arms, and followed his lead the whole time. Despite his strength he could tell that Taehyung liked to be a little less powerful when they were like this. He seemed to melt into Jimin, almost causing them to fall over before Jimin pulled away, stumbling back onto his bed.

“Me... too...” was all he said before Taehyung was on the bed with him, pressing their lips together more and pulling Jimin on top of him.  
What was slow before turned into sloppy passion as their teeth bumped together and their faces pressed so close that Jimin could barely breathe, could barely think. He couldn't process anything past Taehyung digging his fingers into his and wrapped his legs around his waist.

  
Taehyung licked along Jimin's collar bones  
“Fuck, Tae...”  
Taehyung pulled him closer pressing a frantic mouth to his ear as he rutted his hips up into Jimin's  
“I want you... I've wanted you... for so long, Jimin I...”  
He someone managed to pull Jimin in even closer  
“I.. I love you, too, Tae.”  
Taehyung bit down on his shoulder in response while still grinding their hips together. He let out soft moans that made Jimin's head spin.  
“How.. are you already hard from this?” Jimin sputtered out  
“I have... no idea it's just... it's you....” Taehyung’s body was a tangle of spasms and limbs pulling him in closer.  
“Please...”  
Taehyung dragged his hands against Jimin's back both of them were naked, a condom properly secured on Jimin lube already plastered to it.  
“I bet you learned that spell quickly.”  
Taehyung smiled up at him, and kissed him  
“I've had lots of experience with some of those people you don't want calling us boyfriends.”  
“They can call us whatever they want.” Jimin said as he aligned himself with Taehyung and slowly pushed in.

Taehyung went limp immediately yelling carelessly as Jimin slid himself in further. He placed his hands on Jimin's shoulders and threw his head back.  
“Is this okay?”  
“Yes. Yes. Fuck me just like this please.”  
He started off with slow, even thrusts to gauge what Taehyung liked. It seemed like Taehyung could only process what was happening in increments. Jimin was only aware when he would hitch his breath, and dig his nails into Jimin's shoulders a little.  
“Faster, please.” and Jimin obeyed. He loved watching the way Taehyung bit his lip and sucked big gusts of air into this mouth with every few strokes. He hooked his legs around Jimin's waist again and pulled him down.  
“Harder, harder, harder” was all he whispered out before his whispers turned into full out screams. He bit down on Jimin's shoulder pressing their bodies even closer together.  
“Yes, Jimin...”  
Jimin reached between them and wrapped his hand around Taehyung’s dick, pumping with each of his strokes and before he knew it Taehyung was completely motionless under him, spilling all over his hand. He removed himself and then the condom and pulled Taehyung into him, kissing his face while he waited for him to either recover or fall asleep, whichever came first.

What ended up coming first was Taehyung sliding down on the bed, and slowly taking Jimin’s dick in his mouth.

Jimin gasped at the sensation as Taehyung pushed himself down further and further. He shuddered when his felt the tip of his dick knocked against Taehyung’s throat, and Taehyung moaned in response. He was fairly ruthless, Jimin had to admit. His sucks were hard and uneven and Jimin hadn't even noticed that he was thrusting into his mouth.

"Tae... fuck..." He knew Taehyung liked sucking people off, but the way he moaned every time Jimin would thrust into his mouth was something he never imagined. He bit down on his pillow and soft moans left his lips as he came hard, pressing his fingers into Taehyung’s neck to hold him down while Taehyung swallowed around him.

"God..."

He fell asleep in a haze of sex and sweat and with Taehyung placing soft kisses onto his shoulders.

* * *

 

Jimin awoke to a text on his phone.

**Jonginnie: Next time please use a noise blocking spell. Whoever that was is fucking loud.**

**Me: Sorry. I forgot. Will do next time.**

“It's too early for phones.” Taehyung said, cuddling him in closer.  
“Sorry. Jongin said you were too loud last night."

Taehyung covered his face “Oh, God I'm so fucking sorry.”  
“It's okay. I didn't know you were that loud...”  
“I didn't know you were that good... and that's because I, a very talented sorcerer, am good... at noise blocking spells... it usually takes like three for me to do anything without reservation.”  
“That must mean your spells are kinda weak along with you being so goddamn loud.”  
“Yes but.. I'm good at conjuring the one spell multiple times”  
Jimin laughed “You've got me there... you know... I was so torn up about liking you I didn't even notice you liked me.”  
“So, you do like me?”  
“Yes.” Taehyung smiled big at him “You're so gross. Why would I fuck you if I didn't like you?”  
“Have you met yourself? The only person you've ever come close to liking is Mira, and she's your monthly booty call.”  
“Well... you at least should be my daily boyfriend.”  
“Cool that's exactly where I was hoping this would go it is exactly what I want and I am in love with you.”  
Taehyung was talking faster than he needed to, like he was afraid the moment would fade away.  
“And I am in love with you but...can Mira still be my monthly booty call, though? Her question, not mine.”  
“Sure, but you've got to kiss me a lot so that I don't get jealous.”  
“It's a deal.”

And Jimin kissed him, and slowly ran his fingers through his hair.

“The semester is almost over, you know. What are we gonna do for break?” Taehyung asked as he kissed the knuckles on Jimin's hand.  
“Work on your stamina.” Taehyung shoved him  
“Don't be mean I'm your boyfriend now.”  
“Yea, you are my boyfriend but... you're still my best friend so... I have license to make fun of you every once in a while.”  
“Honestly, I stopped listening at boyfriend.” Taehyung beamed up at him “Say that part again I'm your what?”  
“My gross ass boyfriend.”  
“Mmm music to my ears.”

 


End file.
